England's Childhood
by Ivory Greenfeild
Summary: 12 year old America has asked England a question : What was her childhood like? So Englnad, like any good big sister, decided to tell him the story. (I had a dream, and it was of Fem! England's childhood. So, this is that story. It's not really using whatever Hetalia tells us, and it's not historically accurate. Now, with that said, ENJOY!)
1. Prolouge

**Note - Still Not Good At Fan-Fiction.**

**Also, this is my own ideas for Fem! England's childhood. She is telling the story to her little brother, America. Don't go yelling about how abusive all of England's family was (I think) because I wanted her to have a nice big sister. XD**

This shows story. _This is if America interrupts. _XD America's about 12, so he doesn't know any better, right?

**Oh, and this is DEFINITELY NOT historically accurate. XD**

* * *

England smiled as she sat peacefully beside her older sister, Wales. She was physically probably only 11, but she was okay with growing slow. Wales gave her everything she could ever ask for, and was never cruel.

Wales smiled down at her sister, though she was nervous. How was she going to tell England that their happiness would be shattered. There was a war beginning between Scotland and Wales you see, though England was still unaware. Wales would have preferred to keep it that way, but how could she when it looked like Scotland would win? If Scotland won...Wales was afraid for England.

The Island of Britain was what the two countries were fighting for, so England would go to Scotland's custody if Wales lost. Wales didn't want that, since she'd been raised by Scotland. She'd seen how abusive he was. She didn't want England to go through that same fate.

Wales jumped when England nudged her. She stared into the child's pretty green eyes. "Wales? What's wrong?" she asked. Wales looked down for a moment, then smiled at England.

"Oh, it's nothing to serious. You have no need to worry." she assured the child. Scotland will lose, Wales decided. There is absolutely NO reason to worry, right?

Little did she know, Scotland would win the war.

A month later, England would be living with their big brother.


	2. Chapter 1 - First Impressions

_**NOTE : The story will now be England's POV. I just like to make prologues in 3rd person while the rest of the story is in 1st person. If I should switch back, just tell me so.**_

* * *

_America looked up at England. "What was Wales like?" he asked. England smiled._

_"Wales was, and still is, gentle and calm. She wasn't cruel like my older brother Scotland would end up being." she replied quietly. America cocked his head, confused._

_"How did Scotland act?" he asked._

_"Well, if you let me get on with the story, you'll find out for yourself."_

_"Okay!"_

* * *

Now, my first impression of Scotland was that he was a complete jerk. I walked beside him now, and we were apparently close to his house.

Events from earlier that day were still in my head. Wales sobbing as she begged Scotland to let me stay with her. Scotland refusing. Scotland grabbing my arm and jerking me out of the house, leaving marks in my arm. I looked down at my arm down. Purple bruises were on my arm, making perfectly shaped finger marks.

"When we get to my house, you are to follow my rules. Don't speak unless spoken to." Scotland began as a house appeared in the distance. I glared up at him.

"That's not going to happen, Scotland. I'll do as I please, you bloody git. I answer to no man." I replied. Scotland looked down at me with surprised eyes for a moment. Then he stood and grabbed my shoulders, turning me to face him. Then he smacked me, HARD.

"Don't talk to me like that, England." he ordered, grabbing my arm again and half way dragging me along. I sniffed as I used my other hand to rub my cheek. It really hurt when he slapped me, I can almost see the red mark that is undoubtably on my pale face.

"Don't slap me like that." I muttered, looking down as I hurried my pace to keep up with Scotland.

"As long as you follow the rules and do whatever I tell you to do, we won't have a problem." Scotland replied. I glared up at him.

"Fine, then slap me. I won't do whatever you want, I have my own mind and things I can do." I growled. Scotland glared back at me.

"Wow, I can't believe that Wales would actually want to keep YOU. You're a worthless little thinker. Don't you know girls can't do anything other than household chores?" he snarled. I glared up at him, balling my hands into fists. How dare he!

"You have a lot of nerve saying that to ME, Scotland. I'm not like other girls, I won't just lay down and take that from someone who thinks he's better than me." I snapped. Scotland laughed.

"Are you one of those crazy witches who thinks that women actually deserve rights?" he sneered. I glared at him.

"I'm no witch, but I do believe I deserve rights. Men need to give women more credit for all that we do. I doubt any man would be able to suffer the pain of childbirth and then turn around yelling about women not deserving rights, Scotland."

"This coming from a child who has probably never given birth before."

"Just shut your bloody mouth! That's not my point in this!" I snapped. Scotland snorted as we entered the yard. I could see his house clearly now, though I hadn't noticed how close it had been moments ago.

Scotland's house looked quite a bit better than Scotland himself did. It was a large, white house with a pretty yard outside. A stone path led up to it. Clearly, Scotland had help to take care of it. There is no way that he does this on his own.

* * *

To my surprise, Scotland did do most of the outside house work. He wanted to keep up appearances. See, he was an alcoholic who didn't want the other countries to know, out of fear that they would try to take advantage of that weakness.

Inside the house was a different story. The front room was nice, which is why it was the only room non-Scottish guests were allowed to see. My room was clean too, but that was from my part of scrubbing and cleaning furiously. The rest of the house was a complete wreck, and I refused to deal with it. I tried often to get Scotland to clean it, but he told me that if I wanted anything to look better I had to clean it. I refused to clean it as well, since Scotland should have enough respect to get his house fixed.

I wasn't happy here like I was with Wales, but I found an escape. I studied constantly, and convinced Scotland to allow me to get lessons. And so, I got to go to school.

I went to school with a few other young countries and colonies, even though it was strange. One of the weirdest people I had to deal with was my older brother, Northern Ireland. He was a year younger than Scotland, and completely ignored me. He nodded and told Scotland he'd watch out for me the day before, but on my first day of school he ditched me.

As you can assume, it was a total disaster of a day.


	3. Chapter 2 - Surprise Guest!

_"How was it a disaster, England?" America asked, looking up at his big sister. England sighed and looked down at him._

_"I was bullied for my strange accent. They were just really mean." she replied, not wanting to really go into detail about just how cruel the bullies were to her. She sighed and closed her eyes._

_"Why were they mean?"_

_"Because I was English. They didn't really like the English back in those days."_

_"They don't these days either. I heard France saying some mean things about you. Then he said something about had you had nice b****s and a nice **. What did he mean by that?"_

_A panicked England quickly changed the subject. "Back to the story, shall we?" she suggested, making a mental not to strangle France later._

* * *

When I reached the age of 15, I could tell Scotland was breaking down from me constantly getting in his face and being the biggest jerk I could be, since he had decided to be cruel to me. Then, one day, my life changed forever.

"England, come here!" Scotland called from the main room. I looked up from my homework, waiting a moment. "England, I said COME. HERE!" Scotland yelled again. I sighed and stood, quickly walking to where I heard his voice. I watched him, holding some fabric in his hand.

"What's that?" I asked. Scotland unfolded it, and it turned out to be a gorgeous dress, with one problem...

It was short and prostitute-like.

I rose an eyebrow. "Just what is that?" I demanded. Scotland tossed the dress to me.

"Your new dress. I'm marrying you off so I don't have to deal with your constant nagging!" he snapped. I stared at him in disbelief.

"Why? Couldn't you just let me be a free country? Or give me back to Wales? Why do you have to marry me off!?" I demanded. Scotland grinned a wicked, terrible looking grin.

"By marrying you off, I get to get money off of getting rid of you. Any other way and I don't get much except for you away from me. And I'm sure there are a few men who want to marry you, you aren't too bad looking. So, this shouldn't take long to get rid of you.

* * *

Scotland was wrong about that. A year went by with many men coming to see me, but having me send them away with their tails between their legs.

_("The men had tails!?" America hissed. England ignored her brother as she continued on with the story.)_

Then, France came to see me. As soon as he saw me in that short dress, his mouth was watering. The damned pervert. I was 16, him about 18, and he was looking at me like I was a scrap of meat or something. It disgusted me.

* * *

_There was a knock at the door, and America ran to answer it. England waited, and a moment later she was a bit freaked out. Speaking of the devil, France had decided to pay America and England a visit._

_"Can you tell the story again, now?" America asked, sitting down beside England._

_"Story? You're telling a story, mon bel amour?" France asked._

_"Speak English, you toad! And what do you care about me telling my little brother America a story?" England demanded. France grinned his signature perverted grin._

_"Was the story about ME, mon cher?"_

_"You were in the story! It's about when England was younger!" America chirped._

_"Oh, England's childhood. I was in a lot of that story, I'll bet." France smuggly declared. England rolled her eyes._

_"No. You were only mentioned once." America replied, cocking his head._

_"I'm on the part where Scotland was trying to marry me off." England mumbled._

_"Oh, so you're getting to my favorite part! On with the story, England my love!"_

_"Don't call me that."_

* * *

France, as I have mentioned, was hooked on me as soon as he entered the room. It disgusted me, so I upped my game. I insulted him as often as possible, I made fun of his accent, I down-talked his food, told him he was ugly, anything bad I could think of.

_("And it was actually quite hurtful, ma belle" France added, but was ignored by England)_

The strange this is, unlike with the others, I wasn't relieved when he left. I still felt nervous, but was unsure why. Hadn't I made it perfectly clear that I didn't like him and he wouldn't want to marry someone who was as rude to him as I was, right?

Turns out, I was wrong.

Scotland came in later with France, and I was stunned to see France back. I also had a bad feeling as soon as they both entered.

"Well England, pack your bags! You're going to France to celebrate your new engagement." Scotland howled. I stared at them, dumbfounded.

_("And the look on her face was cute, honhonhonhon!" France laughed.)_

"What engagement?" I demanded, glancing between the two boys. Scotland laughed.

"You and France will be married soon!"

I'm pretty sure I fainted after that.

_("You sure did, mon cher.")_

* * *

**NOTE - I used Google Translate for the french, so it may be wrong. Please correct me if it is.**

**1 - Mon bel amour = My beautiful love**

**2 - Mon cher = My dear**

**3 - Ma belle = My lovely**


	4. Chapter 3 - The Runaway

_"You and France...Were engaged...to be married!?" America hissed. England sighed and nodded._

_"Yes, we were. But I had no choice, France and Scotland arranged it among themselves." she explained. England then turned to glare at France. "I would never marry...THAT if I had a choice in the matter." she added. France pouted._

_"You're just mad that I am more beautiful than you, no?" he asked. England growled._

_"What are you talking about? I look better than you could ever wish to be!" she snapped. France crossed his arms and America giggled._

_"Will you get back to the story, England?" he asked. England nodded._

_"Sure."_

_"Thank you, England my love. This conversation is a bit awkward." France commented._

_"Don't call me that."_

* * *

Over the course of the next couple monthes, I was a volcano ready to erupt. My wedding day was getting nearer and nearer, and my fiance had to be the most annoying, perverted country on the whole planet. About four monthes before my wedding, my whole life would blow up.

Scotland convinced one of his lady friends to take me to the tailor so we could prepare my wedding gown, and we went to see the man the next morning. I told them to come up with a design and I'd approve of it, then waited outside. I wasn't happy about my engagement one bit, and I was ready to leave. Then they called me back in.

To this day, I don't know what happened. As I looked through all the design plans, something in me just snapped.

"That is it! I can't do this anymore! Tell Scotland I will not be staying with him any longer!" I snarled at Scotland's lady friend. The tailor quickly jumped up.

"Now, now, I'm sorry. I know wedding planning is stressful for young ladies like you, but you need to calm d-" the tailor began.

"No. I am not getting married to someone my brother chose for me. I'm my own person, and I am capable of making my own choices." I growled before I left. I was quite proud of myself, but I didn't know where to go. I was all alone, and not used to making my own choices. But I didn't regret my choice to leave. Oh no. I was glad that I made my choice, happy to get away from Scotland. I was ready to go from being nobody, to someone respectable.

I was ready to be myself.

My own country.


	5. Chapter 4 - The Doctor

_"What were you going to do, England?" America asked._

_"Well, she was going to end up-" France began._

_"Shut up, git! I'll tell the story myself!" England snapped. France pouted and America smiled up at England as she continued._

* * *

Well, I didn't know WHAT to do at first. I just knew that I had to get out of Scotland, and back to Britain. So I just started to walk south. I didn't know exactly where I was going, or how long it would take to get there, but I felt like if I just walked, I would find my way to a good place.

After a few weeks of constant walking, I ended up in London. My feet were bloody and sore, so I began to search for someone who would take me in and allow me to live with them for a bit. I ended up finding a kind young man who was studying to become a doctor, and he took me in. His name was Doctor Smith.

They way I met Doctor Smith was not the funnest way. I had fainted somewhere in an ally, and woke up in a warm room. Doctor Smith had found me, and taken me to his house, you see. When I finally found the strength to pull myself out of bed, the doctor had come to check on me.

"Oh, you're woke! I was worried you had died!" he called, coming to help me sit up. I looked up at him, still feeling a bit out of it.

"Wh-where am I? Who are you?" I asked, my voice sounding groggy. He smiled at me.

"Doctor Alfred Smith at your service, Miss- I'm sorry, I never caught your name." he laughed, his voice kind and warm.

* * *

_"My name's Alfred!" America chirped. England smiled._

_"That's right, I named you after him." England replied._

_"Awesome!"_

* * *

Anyway, I was happy to meet Doctor Alfred Smith. He seemed to genuinely care about me, and turned down payment when I offered it.

"No, Miss Kirkland. I could never take anything from a kind young woman like you. I just like to help people like you, who are in need." Doctor Smith had answered.

"But Doctor Smith, I couldn't just take your services and give you nothing! Please, allow me to give you something!" I insisted. Doctor Smith smiled at me.

"I have everything I want. I'm in school and will soon be an actual doctor after I pass my test. I need nothing more, Miss Kirkland, so I need no payment." he replied. Then he sat down on the bed beside me. "Besides, you are a young lady. What kind of gentleman would I be, taking something from a young lady I was trying to help from the kindness in my heart?" he asked. I smiled at him.

"God bless you, Doctor Smith. We need more men in the world like you. It seems like all anybody wants anymore is to conquer." I replied. Doctor Smith nodded in agreement.

"I know what you mean. So, Miss Kirkland, where are you from?"

"Here. I was born here. But I grew up in Wales with my big sister. Until recently, when my older brother from Scotland took me into his custody."

"Ah. What were you doing out there? Is your brother here on business?"

"No sir. Scottie is trying to get me to marry a Frenchman who I have no interest in so... I ran away." I admitted. Doctor Smith smiled sympathetically.

"Ah. Many women have run to get away from betrothals. Most end up going back, since they don't know what to do with themselves. But you... You seem different from other women. I have a feeling you won't go running back."

"You're damn right! I wouldn't run back to Scottie and France if they were the last people on Earth. I have too much respect for myself to do that! I am a nation, not just a little sister for Scotland to order around!" I snarled. Doctor Smith seemed surprised.

"You are the nation of England? No wonder you seem so different, you aren't human!" he laughed, sounding as if he felt like a fool. I smiled kindly at him.

"Yes, I am England. You may call me Kirkland though, I have no problem with that. But I must say, you seem like someone intelligent. Do you think you could answer me honestly if I asked you a question?" I asked. Doctor Smith smiled.

"I will try, but no promises that I'll have an answer. What do you want to asked." he replied. I sighed.

"What do you think I should do? Scotland is being terribly unfair, making me marry France. Actually, he's practically SELLING ME to France. I don't want to do that, but I don't know what to do about it." I admitted. "So what should I do?"

_("Scotland did not sell you to me!" France protested. England silenced him with a glare.)_

"Well, Miss Kirkland, I can't answer that. You need to figure out what you should do." Doctor Smith replied.

"But how do I do that, if I have absolutely no idea what I need to do?"

"By following your heart. You can accomplish anything you set your mind to. I was extremely poor, and had little schooling. But I wanted to become a doctor, so I began to scrape up money and do everything I could to learn more and get money. Look at me now! I'm almost a doctor and helping people who have nothing!" he laughed. I thought for a moment, taking his words to heart.

I was intelligent, and I had a whole country of men who I was sure would fight for me. Nobody really liked Scotland, but he had major power over us. Many in England feared him, since he was a lone standing country who owned us. Many were also happy we were being given to France, since he wasn't nearly as terrifying as Scotland.

* * *

_"Because everyone loves me, ma chère Angleterre." France laughed. England rolled her eyes._

_"If by everyone you mean you, than yes, I suppose it's true." she sneered. France cut off his laughter and smiled his perverted smile at her._

_"Oh Angleterre, vous m'aimez! Vous né pourrez pas l'admettre!" he howled. England curled her lip in disgust._

_"I have no idea what you just said, but it didn't sound too good!" she snapped. America giggled._

_"England, were you scared of Scotland?" he asked, quickly changing the subject. England looked down at the 12-year-old in her lap, surprised._

_"Of course I wasn't scared of that old jerk, America! He was just an oversized bully I was forced to deal with, I wasn't scared one bit!" she replied. America stared at her in awe._

_"You must have been really brave to be the only one who wasn't scared of him!" he hissed. England smirked, looking proud of herself. America snuggled up to his sister, still in awe._

_"I'm glad you're my big sister, you're so awesome!" he giggled. England smiled._

_"Shall I continue the story, love?" she asked affectionately._

_"Oui, England, continue!" France laughed._

_"I wasn't talking to you, FROG!" England snarled. America giggled._

_"C'mon England, just get back to the story!" he squealed. England glared at France, but began again._

* * *

After a few weeks passed of me debating my options, I finally realized what I had to do.

I made my way slowly to the dining area, since it was nearly breakfast time. Doctor Smith looked up and smiled at me as I entered the room. "Miss Kirkland! Good morning, how are you feeling today?" he asked. I looked him dead in the eye.

"Better than I have been in a long time. May I ask you something, Doctor Smith?"

"Yes, go ahead."

"Do you know how to shoot a gun? If so, will you teach me? I need to be able to create a militia if I want to begin my rebel war against Scotland."

* * *

**NOTE : Doctor Smith - Doctor + America's Human Name + The First Last Name I Thought of. XD I couldn't think of anything else, 'cause I suck at names...**

**NOTE 2 : It's America's inspiration! XD I don't know why, but I thought about England and Scotland going to war. Just...weird. I have developed on my dream, and I am now making a war happen because I am evil! BWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Note 3 : Be sure to leave a review!**

* * *

**Google Translate :**

**Ma chere Angleterre - England my dear.**

**Oh Angleterre, vous m'aimez! Vous né pourrez pas l'admettre! - Oh England, you love me! You just won't admit it!**

**Oui - Yes**


	6. Chapter 5 - The First Battle

_"YOU WERE LEADING A REBELLION!?" America hissed. England nodded, laughing nervously._

_"Y-yes, yes I was... But only because he was such a jerk! Never rebel against me, okay America?" England ordered. America smiled and closed his eyes as he cocked his head._

_"Okay, England!" he giggled._

_"Why? Êtes-vous le traiter comme de la merde, en Angleterre?" France asked._

_"ENGLISH!" England ordered._

_"Are you being cruel to our little Amérique?"_

_"No, of course not! I love my little brother, you toad!"_

_"Then why are you so worried of a rébellion?"_

_"Because I don't want him getting any big ideas from my story, France! I am his older sister, which means that I must be his role model! I'm just making sure he doesn't try to do the same thing as I did!"_

_"Like become a pirate?"_

_"YOU'RE A PIRATE!?" America squealed, looking at England with huge excited eyes._

_"NO! DON'T LISTEN TO FRANCE! I-" she began the story again to change the subject._

* * *

Anyways, I got together a small militia at first.

The good thing about a town like London, is that word spreds fast. My militia quickly grew as more and more people heard of what I was doing. I had more people than I knew what to do with long before I expected to gather so much support.

The bad thing about a town like London, is that word spreads fast. As I gained supporters, I also gained enemies. Someone who was loyal to Scotland heard of what was happening and he was quickly informed. You better believe he was angry.

I didn't know he knew where I was until I recieved a letter.

"Miss Kirkland, you got a letter!" Doctor Smith called. I looked up from what I was doing, which was making a military uniform for myself. At the moment, I couldn't think of anyone who would send me a letter. Then I figured, it must be from some other rebel who was questioning me on what would be happening. But when I opened the letter, I didn't even have to read to know who it was from. The handwriting told me exactly who it was.

Scotland.

**_Dear England,_**

**_So, you think you can just lead a war against me and win your right as a country, do you? Well, I won't make this easy on you. I am going to make your rebellion life a living hell._**

**_Just how do you plan on winning a war against me? You don't even have a real military formed. And even with a giant militia, you still have no chance with fighting the Scottish Military._**

**_I advise you to just give up while you still have a chance, England. You have no allies to come to your rescue. You have no friends. What are you going to do? Pray for a miracle and hope it comes?_**

**_Well, not even God can save you now, England. If I don't receive a letter or have you back here by the end of the month, than you missed your chance. We will truly be at war, and then your puny little Britain will be knocked off the map._**

**_Your oldest and most powerful brother,_**

**_Scotland_**

My hands were shaking by the end of the letter. Partially from fury. Who did he think he was, acting like I couldn't take care of myself and beat the bloody hell out of him!? But I was also shaking in fear. He was right, I had no chance against the Scottish Military.

But I also knew that no matter how I felt, I needed to go through with my choice. I had a week to force myself not to let fear take over and make me go back.

* * *

A week later, I was finally okay. I was at the point of no return, I was all in this now. My militia was still being taught how to fight by both myself and Doctor Smith. I knew we were still in trouble though. It was taking to long in training.

I tried to show that we were doing well. I tried to speed up training, and to make sure we had the supplies needed, but we were obviously struggling.

Then, we had our very first battle.

I had about three hundred of my men with me. We were training in the British countryside on a clear day. The ground was muddy from the night's rain, so it was soft and made sure we didn't injure ourselves when we practiced hand to hand combat. We were doing pretty well, and I was quite impressed with our troops.

Then all hell broke loose.

Scottish troops seemed to come out of nowhere, and were attacking us from all directions. We were all stunned, and many didn't know what to do. About half of my men ran away, screaming like the cowards they were. The other half stayed to fight with me.

Nearly all of who stayed with me ended up killed. And I was almost one of them. A man tackled me and pinned me to the ground. He aimed his weapon at my head and I closed my eyes. Then, right before he was to kill me...

"Men! Retreat! We've made our point." Scottie's voice howled. The weight quickly lifted off of me, and I heard footsteps leaving. I opened my eyes silently to look at the damage.

Only seven of my men remained standing.

* * *

**_Google Translate :_**

**_Êtes-vous le traiter comme de la merde, en Angleterre? - Are you treating him like shit, England?_**

**_Amérique - America_**

**_Rébellion - Rebellion_**


	7. Chapter 6 - First Allies

**Note : This sucks! I had nearly an entire chapter written, then my damned internet decided to stop working and delete it! . I am no mad right now!**

* * *

I walked back to London heartbroken.

What was the point of training troops? They obviously didn't care. We had our chance to prove we could battle, and that we were powerful, and we blew it! We were just a worthless people who would be owned forever by Scotland. I stopped for a moment and stood there.

What am I saying? This is my country, I shouldn't be thinking the way I am! Sure, things looked bad now, but I would pull through this! We had to...

I tried to keep telling myself this over and over, but I still had a strong feeling of doubt when I made it back to London.

* * *

_"We're getting to the good part!" France laughed. England sent him a death glare, and he quickly shut up. America cocked his head._

_"Good part?" he asked. England sighed._

_"Yes, France's favorite part and my least favorite part." she muttered. America giggled._

_"Why do you not like it? Because France likes it?" he asked. England shook her head._

_"No... You'll see why I dislike it when I tell you." she muttered, sighing before she continued the story._

* * *

"Miss Kirkland? What's wrong?" Doctor Smith asked as I entered the house. I sighed and looked at him dully.

"I have a 7 man army. Only 7 of my men are loyal enough to fight and then live to tell the tale. I feel like we've lost this war before it's even started!" I replied.

"Ah. Well, I'm sure it will all work out, Miss Kirkland. Oh, and before I forget, a nice young man came by today. He said he was a friend of yours. I told him you weren't here, and he said he would come back later, after he got some wine." Doctor Smith informed me. I rose an eyebrow.

"Did he tell you who he was?" I asked. Doctor Smith shook his head.

"No ma'am. I can only tell you he was blonde and French."

_("I think I know who it is!" America giggled. England sighed and ignored her little brother, wanting to get this part over with.)_

"I only know one person who's blond and French... It has to be-" I began.

The door opened and a familiar frog walked in. "Bonjour Angleterre! I have come to help you with your war!" France called.

* * *

_"I knew it!" America squealed, giggling. England sighed._

_"Yes, now do you see why this part is the worst part of the whole bloody story?" she muttered in annoyance. America cocked his head._

_"Because France joined the war?" he asked. France laughed._

_"Oui, she was very upset that I joined her side in the war. Or so she says. I think she was delighted-" France began._

_"Oh, shut up frog! I was not happy about you joining me, but I was thankful to have extra help in the war! There, I said it! Happy!?" she snapped. France chuckled._

_"Oui."_

_"Good, then shut up so I can finish!"_

* * *

I was extreamely annoyed and confused. Of all the people who could help me out with the war, why did it have to be this frog? Also, who had he chosen to help me? I was trying to get away from Scotland, and get out of marrying him, so what was the point?

That was something I would not find out until after the war. So I was stuck with a random frog following me, who should be fighting for the other side. I was thankful to have more help, though. The French army might suck, but hey, help is help.

I now had help to fight. There is strength in numbers, and hopefully this would be a good enough army to help me.

So, for the first and possibly only time in history, the French were Britain's allies.

* * *

**Note : Well... Dun dun dun! XD Had to do that. I don't really know much about French and British relationships so... Well, I decided to make them allies. This suddenly almost feels like the American Revolution... I need to steer clear of similarities from now on... XD**

**Google Translate :**

**Bonjour Angleterre! - Hello England!**

**Oui - Yes**


	8. Chapter 7 - Closet Creeper

For the first time in a long time, I slept peacefully. At least I began to. At about midnight I was woken to a sound in the closet. I sat up and stared at the closet that was across the room from the bed. "H-hello? Is someone there?" I asked. There was no answer, but the noise went silent. I stood slowly, dressed in a nightgown. I felt a little exposed, though I was completely covered. Even so, I continued to the closet. "Hello?" I asked again, slowly opening the door. Who do you think fell out of the closet?

None other than the wonderful France.

* * *

_"So you do think I'm wonderful?" France chuckled. England sent him a death glare._

_"I was being sarcastic, you bloody frog!" she snarled. France still chuckled._

_"You didn't sound too sarcastic when you said it, Angleterre. You sounded like you meant it." he laughed._

_"I THINK I'VE MADE IT CLEAR THAT I DON'T LIKE YOU AT ALL!" England snapped. America looked at France._

_"France, I've noticed something... Why do you always call England 'Angleterre?'" he asked._

_"Because that is how you say her name in my beautiful language, Amérique." France replied._

_"Oh cool! England, can I call you Angleterre?" America giggled._

_"What!? N-" England began._

_"Please!?" America begged. England crossed her arms._

_"Why?!" she demanded._

_"Because it sounds prettier." America replied. England shook her head._

_"I don't think s-" she began._

_"Well it does, Angleterre." France cut in. America nodded in agreement. England sighed in annoyance._

_"I would almost prefer that you called me 'Big Sister' instead, America..." she mumbled, trying to get America to stop trying to get her to allow him to call her Angleterre. America whined._

_"But I wanna call you Angleterre! Please, England!? Please!?" he begged. He looked up at his big sister with huge, pouting blue eyes that made England's heart skip a beat at seeing her brother appear so sad. England sighed quietly and shook her head._

_"America..." she murmured, looking away from the little colony's eyes. England sighed, the image of America's begging eyes already stuck in her mind. How could she say no to THAT face? "Okay, you can call me Angleterre." she mumbled._

_"YAY!" America and France cheered at the same time. England sighed, figuring she would regret this and hoping America forgot over night after he rested. She decided to get back into the story now._

* * *

I screamed when France fell out of my closet. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING IN THERE, YOU BLOODY FROG!?" I screeched. France instantly was back on his feet. He laughed nervously.

"I was just checking on you, mon amour..." France mumbled, looking a little scared. I glared at him.

"FROM MY CLOSET!?" I snapped. France nodded.

"Yes...That's the best place to check on English ladies from..." he laughed, still looking nervous. I growled and grabbed at his throat.

"YOU PERVERT! What were you going to do?! Rape me in my sleep!?" I demanded. France seemed to consider the thought for a moment, then shook his head in denial, laughing quietly.

"I-I would never do that because... Well, it's not rape if you enjoy it-" France began. I began to choke him, and cut off his words.

"RAPE IS RAPE YOU BLOODY FROG! DON'T YOU DARE ATTEMPT TO TOUCH ME IN ANY WAY! YOU GOT IT!?" I snarled at him. He was choking and trying to stutter something out, but I didn't loosen my grip. Suddenly, the door opened.

"Miss Kirkland? Mr. Bonnefoy?" Doctor Smith called. We both looked over at him, a little surprised he was up.

"Oh, hello doctor. What are you doing up so late?" I questioned, still not releasing the Frenchman's neck.

"Well, Miss Kirkland, I could ask you the same question. Why are you strangling your friend?" Doctor Smith asked. I scowled.

"I am not friends with this bloody frog! I hate him completely, and I would prefer never to see him again. The only reason I'm going to tolerate him now is because I need his help in the war! Otherwise I want him to stay out of my life!" I snarled. France chuckled, though I didn't see anything funny about the situation.

"Why are you so mad, mon cher? I was just checking on you..." he insisted again.

"Again, from my CLOSET!?" I snapped. France nodded.

"Otherwise you would have had the same reaction, Angleterre. Either way, you were going to beat me up if you found me." he laughed. I glared at him.

"But I may have bought you checking up on me as an excuse if you had just walked in and looked at me rather than getting in my closet! How long were you even in there, frog!?" I demanded. France smirked.

"Long enough to know that you are so paranoid you check under your bed and change your clothes really fast." he replied. I think I actually felt my eye twitch when he said that.

"You are a dead man!" I snarled, squeezing his neck as tightly as I could. France grabbed at my hands and began to attempt to peel them off of his neck, I wasn't backing down easily. It took both France and Doctor Smith to pull me off.

Even after Doctor Smith had pulled me away from France, I was still trying to attack.

_("And she was actually scary! She looked like a beautiful angel who wanted to kill me!" France hissed._

_"Maybe because I was!" England snapped, then got back to the story.)_

After a long while, I finally calmed down enough to think. If they were just going to hold me back, it was pointless. Besides, did I really want to kill France? It only took me a second to think about it before I realized I most definately wanted to kill the frog, even if it wasn't a good idea in the situation I was in.

I needed as much help as I could get, and France was my only ally at this point. If only he wasn't, then I could rip his thoat out like I wanted to...

When did I get so violent!?

* * *

**Note 1 : The rape conversation was not meant to offend anyone, it just seemed like something they would talk about so...Yeah. I figured I'd get some reason to have the shit beat out of France... If you don't like, you don't have to read anymore...**

**Note 2 : Well...I guess England is now called Angleterre by everyone. XD**

**Note 3 : I have way too much fun with writing America's lines... For instance, the "Because it sounds prettier." line made me die laughing... I don't know why though. XD**

**Note 4 : BAD FRANCE AND AMERICA! You can't gang up on a lady! Plus, BAD ENGLAND! You can't let them win a fight against a ****PIRATE****! XD**

**Google Translate :**

**Angleterre - England**

**Amérique - America**

**Mon amour... - My love...**

**Mon cher - My dear**


	9. Chapter 8 - Battlefeild Flirting

_"Since when have you not been violent, mon amour?" France asked. England smirked._

_"I direct most of my violence toward you, and that's because I hate you." she growled. France chuckled._

_"Oh, I know you don't really hate me, mon cher. You just pretend you do so you don't have to share America's attention with me." he laughed. England cocked her head._

_"What? That doesn't make any sense, toad!" she hissed._

_"Oui, it does! If we were to be married, I would help in raising Amérique, so he would not give all his attention to you! Tu es un porc attention, en Angleterre!" France answered, laughing. England glared at him with dark eyes._

_"What did you say!?" she demanded. France shook his head and put a hand up._

_"No, you have to learn French if you want to know what I said!" he laughed. England glared at him._

_"Git." she muttered. America tugged on his sister's sleave._

_"England! Oh, I mean, uh, Angleterre!" he whined, only adding the second part when he got a look from France. England sighed in annoyance._

_"Yes, America?" she asked._

_"Will you get back to the story, please?"_

* * *

Well, the next morning was very tense. France was laughing and trying to speak with me all morning while I ignored him the very best I could. It wasn't until I left to go check on the militia that I actually spoke to him.

"France, would you like to come with me? I have to check on my militia." I growled. France grinned, happy to have me speaking to him.

"Of course, mon amour! I would love you come with you!" he chuckled. I nodded as I turned and left the house. France quickly followed me and walked beside me. We were silent for a while as we walked. "So, where is your militia, Angleterre?" France finally asked.

"Outside of London, wouldn't want to be surrounded by too many spies. We don't have many here who we trust." I replied, looking around. France chuckled.

"Mon cher, you truly are paranoid." he teased. I glared at him.

"France, this is serious! I am trying to get away from an older brother who has no problem with beating the bloody hell out of me if it means I have to stay with him so he can force me into marriage! He wants to make money off of me, and he won't just back down. I am fighting for my life, so I would appreciate it if you would take this more seriously!" I snarled. France blinked at me.

"Okay...Fine, mon amour. If it's that important to you..." he mumbled. I glared away from him him, annoyed yet surprised. He was actually gonna listen and take me serious... I think. Even if he doesn't, at least he decided to shut up about how paranoid I was.

_("Haha, you admitted how paranoid you were!" France laughed, but was ignored.)_

* * *

We made it out of England with most of the day still ahead of us, which was great. I led France over to my militia. "Men! Get your lazy asses up!" I ordered. I tried to yell and act tougher around them, just so they would take me seriously.

They were up and on their feet in seconds. Most looked confused to see France, and others seemed annoyed that I had woken them up. I ignored the emotions in the croud, and just continued with the task at hand, which was introductions.

"Men, this is France. He has decided to become our ally in fighting Scotland! Anybody have anything to say about that?" I demanded. Nobody spoke up, which made me have hope. Nobody was questioning the decisions that were being made by me, their leader, so everything was running smoothly.

"Alright men. We need to get to training for the day! France, will your army be joining us?" I demanded. France laughed. "Well, they won't be here until next week..." he admitted. I glared at him.

"WHY WOULD YOU COME HERE TO BE MY ALLY IF YOU WEREN'T EVEN PREPARED!?" I snarled. France laughed.

"Well, I am prepared... I just came earlier than my army, mon amour..." he pointed out. I glared at him, annoyed. Then I heard a few of my soldiers snickering at the sight of me and my 'ally' fighting.

"Wow, is there flirting on the battle feild?" somebody taunted. France winked at me as my eyes widened and I looked at my soldiers with stunned eyes. Did they just say...

"BLOODY HELL NO! I HATE THIS FROG!" I snarled, annoyed with them. I heard a few more snickers and growled. There goes me being taken serious. Just because I'm a woman, I'm flirting because I hate a guy and yell at him, huh?

_("Oui, Angleterre-")_

I'll show them with making training hours longer. We'll see how they like that! "Alright, men, lets prepare by training until the moon is it's highest in the sky! Oh, and no breaks for you either! How about that!?" I hissed. Everyone instantly shut up and I smirked. "Good, then training will just be until nightfall." I added, hearing a few groans. France looked at me with big eyes.

"Angleterre, they were just teasing-" he began.

"I don't care. There should be no joking on the battlefeild!" I snapped. I knew that wasn't really why I was forcing the training, that I was really just mad at them for saying I liked France, but I was still to annoyed to really be upset over making them do extra training.

So, today was going to be miserable for them.

* * *

There was one thing I forgot to plan about when I forced extra training on everyone. How were France and I going to go home in the middle of the night? I didn't trust that frog enough to walk through the dark with him, so we ended up having to stay the night with the soldiers.

Guess what else?

We had to stay in the same building to sleep BY OURSELVES. This is great, JUST great.

I quietly walked into the little cabin-like building. France followed me in of course. I glared at him. "You better keep your dirty hands to yourself, you bloody frog." I threatened. France laughed.

"Mon cher, I would never force you to do anything you didn't want to." he replied, the perverted look on his face annoying me. I crossed my arms, growling quietly in annoyance.

"Are you implying that I would want you to do such inappropriate things to me, toad?" I demanded. France chuckled.

"You said it, not me!" he replied. I growled and my hands balled into fists.

"I'm just saying what your face is telling me, you damned toad!" I snapped. France smirked.

"And I'm just trying to read your body language, mon cher." he replied. I smiled a falsely sweet smile.

"Oh? And I'll bet it's telling you that I hate your guts and want you to jump of a cliff, you bloody fool." I replied. France grinned pervertedly, looking up at me.

"Actually, it's telling me that you just don't want to admit what you want me to do to you!" he laughed. I'll be honest... I snapped again. I grabbed him by the throat and throttled him. Unfortunately, a soldier had come to check up on us and managed to pull me off of France yet again.

I swear, that damned Frenchman had a death wish, but he had people watching out to make sure I didn't kill him.

This is definately not fair.

* * *

**Bing Translate :**

**Mon amour : My love**

**Mon cher : My dear**

**Oui : Yes**

**Amérique : America**

**Tu es un porc attention, en Angleterre! : You are such an attention hog, England!**

**Angleterre : England**


	10. Chapter 9 - Bed Sharing

Well, after what happened with France, I decided to leave. I would walk back to London if it took all night, I didn't care! I just knew that I needed to get away from there.

* * *

_England stopped and looked down at her little brother. He rubbed his eyes sleepily. England smiled, pulling him into her lap. America leaned against his big sister, feeling sleepy but not wanting to miss the story._

_"England?" he asked. England smiled down at him, glad he'd already forgotten about how he wanted to call her by her French name._

_"Yes America, love?" she asked. America yawned._

_"Will you keep telling the story?" he asked, still looking sleepy. England shook her head gently._

_"No America, I believe it's time for you to go to bed." she replied. America whined, not quite ready to go to sleep._

_"But ENGLAND!" he whined. The older Englishwoman shook her head._

_"No buts, America. You will go to bed, and I can continue to story in the morning." she replied._

_"But then France won't be here to say funny things about the story!" America whined. England sighed. France chuckled._

_"I could come back in the morning." he suggested. "Or stay the night." he added, sending a wink toward England. England shook her head, about to yell at the Frenchman until America jumped up._

_"Yeah! You could stay in my room!" he suggested. England shook her head._

_"I don't think so! I don't even trust having you in my little brother's room, frog!" she snarled. America looked at his older sister._

_"What, is he going to stay in your room?" America asked. England looked at her little brother with wide eyes._

_"N-" she began._

_"Honhon, I think that's what she wants!" France laughed. England glared at her former-fiance with annoyed eyes._

_"No! You will NOT be staying here!" she snapped, standing and taking her little colonist brother's hand. "I suggest you just go back to France, you perverted toad." England added. America pouted._

_"But-" he began. England tried to pull him back to his room as she interupted._

_"But nothing, America! Now, it's time for you to go to bed." she growled. America stood his ground with his unusual strength._

_"No!" he whined. England sighed as she picked her little brother up and began to carry him back to his room as he struggled in her arms. "England!" he begged. England made sure not to look into America's eyes as she dropped him on his bed._

_"Go to bed, America." she ordered._

_"But England! I want France to stay the night so he'll be here when you finish telling the story! He should hear the mean things you say about him!" America argued. England sighed, knowing she would regret her next words._

_"Fine, I guess he could stay the night. Just this one time, though!"_

* * *

_After everything was settled, England went to her room to try and get some rest._

* * *

_At somewhere around midnight, England woke up when she heard her door open. She didn't know who it was. It was either France, creeping in to try and do unmentionable things to her, or it was America, who was scared of the dark and the monsters it was supposed to bring._

_The voice that spoke confirmed who it was._

_"England? Are you awake?" America asked. England sighed and rolled over to look at her brother._

_"Yes, America, I am awake. What's wrong?" she asked. America slowly walked over to her._

_"I had a bad dream, and I... I thought I saw a monster." he whimpered. England almost smiled, wondering if the monster he saw was the frog in his room, but managed to keep the smile away._

_"I'm sure it was only a dream, and there was no monster." she assured him. America sniffed._

_"I know... But can I sleep with you tonight?" he asked. England sighed, since he did this so often._

_"America, love, you're getting to old for this." she mumbled, but moved over in spite of herself. America crawled into bed beside his older sister and snuggled up to her, smiling._

_"Night, England." he murmured. England sighed as she rolled over and closed her eyes._

_"Sweet dreams, America."_

* * *

**Note : Sorry, nothing really happened in this chapter. It was just a sweet USUK moment, and I don't mean that in a romantic way! I mean it as a cute, little bro and big sis way! XD**

**Note 2 : Leave a review, please!**


End file.
